


Winter Formal Wonderland

by verucasalt123



Series: Sam's First Date [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam suffers through the school dance, and Dean makes the whole thing worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Formal Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



> Previously posted separately, but since both stories occur on the same day, I connected the fics into a 2-part series.

Sam hadn’t wanted to go to the stupid Winter Formal dance, honestly. He knew his dad would be gone that weekend and he could have spent the time in bed with Dean, his new favorite thing to do. Dean hadn’t been too forward, hadn’t gotten around to giving Sammy that one thing he really wanted, but Sam understood. He was only in ninth grade and Dean wanted him to wait a while, so Sam had (impatiently) waited.

But then the girl had _asked_. Just come right out and asked, in the hallway between math and econ, speaking quickly with a look of quiet longing on her face, “Will you go to the dance with me?” 

Sam said yes to Laura, without a moment of hesitation. He knew what it felt like, how hard it was to ask for something you wanted, knowing your request might be shut down immediately and without explanation. It was a terrible feeling, and not something he wished to inflict on this very nice girl. 

So yeah, he did, he said yes, then immediately ran home to Dean almost in tears trying to explain what happened. He knew his brother still went off with girls sometimes, and it didn’t really bother him because Dean always came home to Sam, showering and getting rid of any lingering scent before climbing into bed with him. So he figured Dean wasn’t going to be mad, especially after he explained his reasoning. 

And that right there – it was a tough thing to see. Dean got it, he did, Sam could tell, but he could also tell that there was sadness on his brother’s face, more likely due to the explanation than to Sam having made plans with a girl.

“I don’t really wanna go, Dean, just wanna be with you.”

“All right, kid, I know, but you already said yes, so there’s nothing else you can do. I raised you better than to disappoint a lady like that. If you told her you’d take her, then you’ll take her. You don’t have to do anything with her, if you don’t want to, but please don’t think I’ll have my feelings hurt if you do. This is a normal kid thing, going to the freshman dance, I never did it, but I want it for you, honest. I’ll help you with what you need to know, I’ll get you something nice to wear, hell, I’ll even drive the two of you to the dance if you want.”

Sam was bolstered a bit with his brother’s words. “Really? You’d do that for me?”

The response was, as it turned out, not at all surprising.

“What would I _not_ do for you, Sammy?”

He flung his arms around Dean’s neck and tackled him to the sofa, thanking him with words and kisses. 

As it turned out, school dances sucked. Well, maybe not all of them, maybe the ones where a guy was going with some girl he really _like_ liked. But this was Sam’s first school dance and he wasn’t really having a lot of fun.

True to his word, Dean had gotten Sam some nice black slacks and a button-down shirt. After having been instructed to ask what Laura would be wearing (a silver knee-length dress), Dean got him a black tie with silver stripes. On the day of the dance, Sam found himself wearing what looked to him like **grownup clothes** , Dean shoving a plastic box holding a plain white corsage with silver ribbon into his hands. 

“All right, one more time. We’ll go pick her up, you give her this, put it around her wrist and maybe kiss her on the cheek. Ask her parents what time she has to be home, and assure them you’ll get her back there on time, if not earlier. Then come back to the car, open the door for her and both of you will sit in the backseat. I’ll drop you off at seven-thirty and be back at eleven. Do not dance with another girl, under any circumstances, but dance with her when she asks. You got all that?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, I could recite all of that on command for as many times as I’ve heard it. Everything will be fine. Still rather be with you tonight.”

“Baby, I know, but you made this agreement, and you don’t go back on your word, you know that.”

And Dean was telling the truth there, neither of them ever broke a promise to each other, mainly because they were the only promises worth anything since their father was at best just not good at the whole ‘dad’ thing or at worst just a worthless liar. Either scenario was equally true, Sam just hadn’t yet figured out which one to believe.

So off they went, the Impala sliding effortlessly by the curb in front of the girl’s house. Her father answered the door and invited him in, all friendly and polite even though Sam was a stranger. 

For one horrific moment, he saw life as his dad saw it – _there is no such thing as safe_ – while this man was willing to allow his own daughter to get into a car with a strange boy for company and an older boy driving the car. For those families (which included 99% of families other than his), this was a normal occurrence, allowing your child to leave the house with strangers, and never thinking there was anything abnormal about it.

And yeah, for most people, this _was,_ normal. Laura looked very pretty, he had to admit. Her silver dress shimmered in the light, it wasn’t short or tight, just kind of flowy. Nervously, he reached for her hand so that he could give her the corsage, and she smiled so bright as her parents looked on happily, insisting on snapping a few photos. 

Remembering at the last minute, Sam turned back before heading out the door and asked what time Laura needed to be home. Before midnight was the answer, and Sam was fine with that. He was certain they wouldn’t be out nearly so late.

Dean introduced himself, but otherwise kept quiet for the five-minute ride to the school gym, which Sam knew had been decorated and turned into a space more conducive to music and dancing rather than basketball and cheerleading. 

Sam had slow-danced with Laura three times, but when it became clear that he was terrified of any other kind of dancing, he’d happily offered to sit at a table and watch her purse while she hit the floor with her friends. All he could think of was how he’d rather be home with Dean, fooling around in bed or watching TV in his pajamas rather than sitting in this hot, crowded room with a bunch of people he didn’t really know and suffering in a buttoned up dress shirt and a freaking tie. 

After a little while, Laura came to sit back down with him. “You didn’t really want to go to the dance with me, did you?” she asked, looking a little sad. 

He honestly didn’t have it in him to lie, and he kind of felt like maybe it would be okay to tell her (partially) the truth. “No. I mean, not – it’s not that I didn’t want to go with you, but…well, I know how it feels when you ask for something and get blown off like what you want doesn’t mean anything, and I think you’re really nice so I didn’t want to do that to you. I’ve never been to a school dance before, we move around a lot for my dad’s job, and I don’t ever really make friends. Guess you could say I’m a little anti-social. Most of the time it’s just me and my brother, so I never learned how to be around other people that much.”

“So you feel totally uncomfortable here? Going to the school dance is something you wouldn’t want to do, but you did it just because you didn’t want to hurt my feelings? Seriously?”

Fuck, Sam figured she was about to throw a cup of punch in his face or maybe kick him in the shin. He would deserve it, probably. “I’m sorry”, he replied, and he was completely sincere.

“Sorry? For what? That’s incredibly sweet of you. You barely even know me and you did all of this so that I wouldn’t feel bad? You’re, like, the nicest guy at this school. For real.”

Sam looked up at her then, feeling a little less guilty. “You’re not mad?”

“No, jeez, you just told me you have total social anxiety but you dressed up and spent the whole night in a gym full of people so you could do something nice for a girl you just met three weeks ago. How could I be mad at that? Look, you said your brother was picking us up at eleven. It’s ten ‘til. Let me go around and say bye to people and we can get out of here.”

For a minute, Sam was stunned into silence. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he settled on, “Okay, thanks.” Lame. But whatever. It was getting him the fuck out of here, so he was good.

Getting over his shock when Laura kissed him full on the mouth in front of her house, he got back into the car, slumped into the passenger seat and set to work getting the stupid tie off. Dean was good to him, and let him sit and brood until they got back to their rental place.

“Come on, Sammy, I saw her kiss you, I couldn’t have been _that_ bad.”

Sam rolled his eyes (of course). “It sucked. It was terrible. This whole crowded space full of strangers and I don’t know how to dance and she knew I wasn’t having a good time…honestly, that girl was the only nice thing about it.”

Dean wasn’t really sure how to process that. “So…you like her?”

“Yeah, Dean, I like her, but not like…she was just really understanding when I told her I felt uncomfortable there, she even told me I was nice for going with her even though I didn’t want to be there. I thought she’d hit me or something, but she just said I was _sweet_." 

There was no way Dean could hold back a chuckle at that. “You are sweet. And you looked hot all dressed up like that.”

“I was hot, all right. Sweating my ass off, sitting at a table alone and doing the hunter’s equivalent of a stakeout on Laura’s handbag.”

“Bet you kept that handbag safe, baby. I think you deserve a reward”, Dean said, leaning in for a long, hard kiss while he went to work on Sam’s shirt buttons. 

Sam’s mood improved noticeably. “What kind of reward?”

“Well, you know that thing you’ve been wanting to do and I’ve been putting off?”

Later that night, Sam thought he’d suffer through a hundred more school dances if the result was getting his brother to fuck him senseless.


End file.
